Dark Love
by Natuchi23
Summary: Una aliada de Katherine vendra a enredar la vida de todos en especial la de Damon, con todos los problemas que tienen por Klaus; que haran cuando vean que ella los puede ayudar o complicar mas sus vidas. Hasta abra conflictos en el corazon de Damon?
1. Chapter 1

**Prefario**

Esto era una completa locura entre el y yo no puede pasar nada, mi vida siempre a sido solitaria 430 años sin rumbo como para que ahora de casualidad llegue otra vez a Mystic Falls esto a provocado que sintiera por momentos que mi corazon volviera a latir solo cuando estaba con el pero ahora ya no importan mis sentimientos es hora de que decida rápido que es lo que quiero.

Vivir o morir.

Es tan simple como eso si elijo amarlo y apoyarlo seria como poner una estaca en mi pecho me era imposible pensar en morir mas tratandose de amor, cosa de lo que siempre me rei y que todavia hoy en día no estoy segura de lo que significa. E estado tanto tiempo con odio dentro de mi que e olvidado lo que sentia cuando era humana con suerte todavia conserbaba algo pero ninguno relacionado con lo que siento ahora….

-Espero que ya te hayas decidido- dice una voz detrás de mi, no me molesto en voltearme se muy bien quien era, la misma persona que me hace tomar esta decisión, tenia que tomar la decisión mas importante de mi vida en este mismo momento pero yo ya sabia que desde hace rato la había decidido. Por eso me volteo a verlo…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo 1: En ****Mystic Falls**

**Diana POV**

Ahora que casi voy llegando de nuevo a este lugar que tantos recuerdos me traen, me doy cuenta que he cambiado desde hace siglos volviéndome quizás una perra traidora pero supongo que todo se vale para poder vivir, todavía no se exactamente porque vuelvo a este lugar en especial cuando me estaré exponiendo, porque segun me han contado en este pueblo esta la "doble". ¿Cómo lo se? Pues fácil hace unas semana recibí la llamada de una vieja amiga solicitando mi ayuda aunque obviamente le dije que no, para no meterme en problemas y terminar viviendo a escondidas pero claro para mi mala suerte todavía conservaba unos pocos sentimientos humanos como es la Lealtad o simplemente por una deuda que tengo desde hace siglos y que en este momento podría arruinar todo pero si algo odiaba es estar en deuda con alguien. Por esa simple razón es que ahora estoy de camino a Mystic Falls a ayudar a la perra de Katherine.

Todo seguía igual que antes como pude observar aunque mas moderno y todo lo demás, lo que enserio quería ver era esa pequeña casita en medio del bosque donde antes vivía, me dirigí hacia allá antes de cualquier cosa tenia que estar relajada para lo que viniera a continuación. El camino hacia la casa estaba deplorable por el tiempo cosa que no me extrañaba, mas adelante estaba una casa de una planta, siglos antes blanca ahora casi en la ruinas pero por lo menos tenia un techo, todo lo demás no me importaba con tal ¿cuánto tiempo me podía tardar devolviéndole el favor? Espero que no se tarde mas que unos meses. Suspirando agarro las dos maletas que estaban en el carro un hermoso Lamborghini Murcielago era un poco llamativo pero me da igual. Al frente de la puerta es que dejo las maletas para tomar el pomo de la puerta teniendo que utilizar mas fuerza ya que había candados para impedir que entren los curiosos; todo estaba desgastado pero intacto como lo había dejado hace siglos los muebles, los cuadros, todo estaba allí pero con muestras del pasar del tiempo. A velocidad pausada es que me dirijo al que fue mi cuarto, inspeccionando todo para ver que pocas cosas debía comprar o mejorar. No haría mucho pero por lo menos quitaría esas telarañas y demás…..

1 Día después

Ya no lo podía aplazar mas, tenia que ir a ver en que me metería. Al salir a la calle sentí todas las miradas posadas en mi o mejor dicho en mi carro ya que no podían verme por los vidrios ahumados; seguí cruzando calles hasta pararme al frente de la que tiempo atrás fue la majestuosa casa Salvatore por lo que supongo ellos deben saber donde esta Katherine y pues si no me lo dicen ¡Pobre de ellos!. Me bajo y….

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Damon POV **

Todo estaba hecho un desastre con Elena en peligro y sin saber que hacer, pensaba que nuestros problemas acabarían al encerrar a Katherine en la maldita cueva pero eso era solo el principio; ahora estábamos todos en la sala tanto Catherine, Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan no sabíamos que hacer pero lo peor es que parecía que Elena se había rendido. Fue en ese momento donde estaba estresado que escuche un ruido de un carro afuera por lo que me asome por la ventana viendo un Lamborghini Murcielago lo que si me extraño fue no ver a alguien bajarse de este. En ese momento es que escuche el timbre, todos lo que se encontraron en la sala se pararon como relámpagos para asomarse en el pasillo que mostraba la puerta. No sabia si era lo correcto pero me dirijo a la puerta para abrirla aunque muy tenso como todos los demás, lo que no me espere ver fue a la muchacha mas bella que hubiesen visto mis ojos sus cabellos eran rubios de una tonalidad dorada, sus ojos azul hielo, y ese cuerpo de diosa; estaba seguro era una de las mujeres mas bellas de este mundo y con suerte pronto seria mi nuevo bocado.

Pero a pesar de todo lo bella que era junto a ella tenia un sentimiento de desconfianza algo iba mal en ella, la detalle lo mas que pude estaba vestida con un pantalón apretado negro, unos botines negros de 15 o 20 cm, una camisa roja y un chaleco negro. Era imposible que tuviese un arma bajo todo eso aunque no se sabia, su mirada me decía que no era de confiar era como el hielo mismo no mostraban nada; estaban vacíos. Con la poca voz que tuve hable…

-Buenas ¿te conozco?- era una pregunta tonta lo se pero algo debía decirme, cosa que no hizo ya que espero unos minutos y no hablo- perdona ¿qué buscas? ¿Quizás te podamos ayudar?- volteo a ver a la gente que habitaba mi casa y estaban igual que yo sin saber quien era, lo peor de todo esto es que no me respondía quizás se perdió aunque nose. Veo a Stefan acercarse ¡gracias a dios! El era mejor con el tacto que yo.

Stefan se paro al lado mío mirándola- ¿Quieres pasar?

Solo basto para que le hiciera el gesto para que entrara, la llevamos a la sala donde estaban todos los demás, todos teníamos la vista en ella esperando algo, pero ella solo nos miraba pero hubo un momento en que dejo de vernos para detallar a los demás en especial a Elena hasta que por fin hablo..

-Ustedes son Stefan y Damon Salvatore ¿no?- asentimos aunque parecía que solo lo dijo por cortesía su expresión decía que sabia quien éramos, ella ocultaba algo y lo descubriríamos por las buenas o por las malas sin delicadeza me le acerco hasta quedar al frente mirando directamente sus ojos con intenciones de hipnotizarla pero antes de siquiera intentarlo ya estaba del otro lado de la habitación por una patada en el costado cortesía de la arpía, de inmediato intente atacarla al igual que Stefan lo mas probable es que venia por Elena, era frustrante ni una patada, golpe pudimos darle era demasiado rápida; Jeremy actuando rápido le lanzo una estaca por lo que todos nos tranquilizamos, al fin ese chico hacia algo bien. Hasta estaba por felicitarlo pero al verla me puse en alerta de nuevo ella simplemente se saco la estaca como si nada para luego desaparecer, busque a donde podía estar pero no la veía por ningún lado solo al escuchar un grito de Elena es que la vi; tenia a Elena sujeta y en cualquier movimiento le partía el cuello. Todos nos quedamos paralizados y ahora le toco a ella hablar.

-Bien ahora si podemos conversar con calma ¿no?- su mirada nos perforaba- ustedes me dirán ¿Dónde esta Katherine o esta morirá entendido?

Con que era amiga de Katherine, todos nos quedamos callados pero el grito de dolor de Elena nos alerto que cumpliría su promesa si no respondíamos pronto.

-Esta encerrada- digo calculando cada movimiento.

-¿Donde?- dice apretando un poco mas el cuello de Elena.

-En la tumba

Su expresión cambio por un ligero segundo para luego volver a la frialdad pero ahora ya no nos miraba a nosotros solamente miraba a Bonnie fijamente, para luego soltar un poco el cuello a Elena que se estaba poniendo mas o menos azul, pensé en atacarla en este momento que se encontraba pensativa pero podría herir a Elena por lo que me contuve. Estuvimos todos en silencio hasta que ella hablo.

-Supongo que fueron ustedes quienes la encerraron ¿no?- nos miro esperando una afirmación- Bueno entonces serán ustedes quienes me ayudaran a sacarla de ahí, agradezcan que tengan un bruja o estarían en problemas. Ahora porque no nos dijimos para allá y ni piensen atacarme o traicionarme sino les ira mal.

Lo ultimo lo dijo como si hablara con niños pequeños lo que mas rabia me dio estaba que explotaba pero estaba segura no funcionaria pero con suerte podríamos engañarla y encerrarla con Katherine, cuando soltó a Elena nadie hizo nada lo único que se oía era la tos de Elena para poder respirar normal; su mirada nos perforaba esperando o que la atacáramos o la lleváramos de una buena vez, fue Jeremy quien hizo el primer movimiento para salir de la casa todos lo seguimos aunque Elena trato de protestar (cuando se recupero) para que no fuera cosa que no fue permitido por "ella". Nos montamos en su carro aunque Bonnie, Jeremy y yo nos fuimos en mi carro. Stefan no se quiso separar de Elena que seguía mas o menos prisionera de la arpía esa.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- nos dijo Jeremy como si no supiéramos.

-Podemos encerrarla en la tumba junto a Katherine solo tendríamos que empujarla y ya..- nos dijo Bonnie.

-No notan el problema ¿no? Algo esta mal tratamos de pelear con ella ¡no funciono! Le tire una estaca ¡Nada!- niño estupido ya se altero.

-Sospecho que Katherine tenia un haz bajo la manga y maldición esta funcionando. Bonnie trata de usar tus poderes contra ella para debilitarla, Jeremy busca abajo del asiento cuando te diga clávasela esta llena de verbena. Actúen con normalidad o estaremos muertos.

Después de esa charla pensé que lo mejor seria no hablar, en mi mente tenia suficiente que pensar como en lo hermosa que era y lo peligrosa que era para nosotros. Algo me atraía a ella pero mi instinto inmediatamente me alejaba de ella. Al llegar fue que me quite todos estos pensamientos de mi cabeza para concentrarme en terminar con todo es te problema teníamos mayores para perder tiempo en este. Nos bajamos para luego acceder hacia la entrada de la tumba; mover la tapa fue fácil ella no hizo indicio de moverse o de llamar simplemente espero; lo que no duro mucho porque al minuto ya teníamos a Katherine frente a nosotros totalmente demacrada, asesinándonos con la mirada hasta que la vio….

-Diana….

-Tiempo sin verte Katherine, me sorprende verte tan desgastada- dijo la que ahora se que es Diana.

-Supongo que estar encerrada no me hace bien- dice con burla en momentos como estos es que me preguntaba como pude enamorarme de ella, pero bueno eso ya no importaba con un gesto le hago saber a Bonnie que utilice su poder cuando veo que suelta la mano de Elena y baja la mirada es que Jeremy se lanza a acción pero ella simplemente se mueve un paso de lado y listo. Ahora tenia como prisionero a Jeremy ¡Genial.!

-Creo que no me escucharon cuando les dije nada de jueguitos pues bien. Les enseñare a respetarme….

Desapareció tirando a Jeremy al piso iba a voltearme pero sentí algo clavado en mi cuello; no duro mucho antes de que cayera al piso debilitado por la verbena. Y escuchara los gritos de los demás…..

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado si es así dejen Reviews **

**Eso es lo que me hace mas feliz y me motiva con la historia**

**Bueno besos**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Tiempo sin verte Katherine, me sorprende verte tan desgastada- dijo la que ahora se que es Diana._

_-Supongo que estar encerrada no me hace bien- dice con burla, en momentos como estos es que me preguntaba como pude enamorarme de ella, pero bueno eso ya no importaba con un gesto le hago saber a Bonnie que utilice su poder cuando veo que suelta la mano de Elena y baja la mirada es que Jeremy se lanza a acción pero ella simplemente se mueve un paso de lado y listo. Ahora tenia como prisionero a Jeremy ¡Genial.!_

_-Creo que no me escucharon cuando les dije nada de jueguitos pues bien. Les enseñare a respetarme…._

Desapareció tirando a Jeremy al piso iba a voltearme pero sentí algo clavado en mi cuello; no duro mucho antes de que cayera al piso debilitado por la verbena. Y escuchara los gritos de los demás…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo 2**

**Elena POV**

Todo paso demasiado rápido para mis ojos, solo veía movimientos borrosos alrededor de nosotros luego de que cayera Damon, le siguió mi Stefan que fue apuñalado por atrás tirándolo hacia el otro lado golpeando en el acto a Bonnie; ahora solo quedábamos de pie Jeremy y yo por lo que agarre la estaca que tenía en mi bolsillo. En un momento a otro la vi parada frente de mi con actitud arrogante pensé en clavarle la estaca pero su mirada me decía que eso era lo que esperaba, busque con la mirada a Jeremy pero en un momento que no había visto también lo había noqueado; ahora si que estaba muy asustada…

- Deja de temblar como una nenita- me dice cruelmente antes de voltearse- no les hare nada por ahora, no me conviene. Pero a tus amiguitos les enseñare que conmigo nadie se mete, mientras tanto te quiero tranquilita y calladita ¿entendido?- lo que dijo me calmo en gran potencia sentí como si un peso saliera de mi cuerpo, pero a pesar de que me dijo que no les iba a hacer nada, me dio cierto miedo cuando la vi inyectándole verbena (a Stefan y Damon) y amarrándolos uno junto a otro- Bien ahora me haces el favor de acercarte- en definitiva todo de ella me daba miedo pero mi sentido de supervivencia me obligo a obedecerla, en cuanto estuve frente a ella, utilizo una piedra para hacerme un rasguño de donde salió sangre, no entendía su propósito ya que ni siquiera le afecto el olor o la cercanía de la sangre simplemente la dejo caer al suelo hasta que formo un pequeño charquito; ella en ningún momento trato de probarla ni siquiera miro una sola vez a Katherine quien gruñía...-Bien quiero que te escondas y te quedes tranquila- su mirada se poso un segundo en mi y era aterradora con un brillo sádico lo que me causo duda ¿cómo podía confiar que no le harían nada?. Ella cuando vio que no me movía dulcifico un poco solo un poquito la mirada- No les dañare pero odio que me desobedecen solo les daré un pequeño sustito ¿ok?

No entiendo la razón pero….confié en ella.

**Diana POV**

No entendía el porque me ablandé con Elena, era algo impropio de mi ser dulce; creo que me recordó a una vieja amiga….

_Flash Back_

_**1789**_

_-¡DIANA! Espera- escucho un grito detrás de mi, o hizo falta que me volteara ya sabía quien era, lo único que hice fue disminuir mi andar para que pudiera alcanzarme; en segundos tenia frente a mí a una chica de pelo castaño igual que sus ojos , facciones hermosas aunque se notaban cansadas quizás desde cuanto tiempo me estaba siguiendo. Solo verla me saco una sonrisa en definitiva era mi mejor amiga la única que me hacia reír. Lástima que en este momento no me podía quedar a platicar con ella, mi padre me debe estar esperando._

_-Emma no tengo tiempo ahora yo…_

_-Por favor escúchame tengo que pedirte algo y es…- nunca había escuchado en su voz esa nota desesperada, algo estaba pasando pero temía llegar tarde a donde mi padre este se enojaría y lo menos recomendable era hacerlo enojar ._

_-Emma hablamos luego ¿si?_

_No espere respuesta solo me fue corriendo a donde estaba mi padre, en ese momento cometí un error que me dolería por toda mi vida. Mas nunca vi a Emma resulta que la habían comprometido y que se tenía que ir ese mismo día pero quizás eso no fue lo peor….murió en un accidente horas mas tarde; yo no pude despedirme siquiera de ella. Pero lo que más me duele es que el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ella es pidiéndome ayuda y yo no la ayude…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Bueno cual sea la razón no volvería a suceder y menos me podía encariñar de ella eso complicaría todo, mi objetivo al venir aquí no implicaba hacer "amigos" en especial con La doble. Por ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es liberar a Katherine por la maldita deuda y luego si aun no tenía una estaca en mi corazón me iria para seguir con mi aburrida y tranquila eternidad. Aunque mientras podía divertirme un poco como por ejemplo: darle un susto de muerte a los ineptos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar un rato hasta que despertaran….

**Stefan POV**

Sentía todo mi cuerpo debilitado pero algo me movía, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía abrí los ojos de inmediato vi de donde provenía los movimientos; Damon estaba al lado mío tratando de soltarse de lo que ahora me fijo eran sogas atándonos a todos porque no solo Damon estaba de mi lado sino también Bonnie, Jeremy y…. ¿Elena? ¿Dónde está Elena? Comencé a buscarla alrededor mío pero no estaba atada junto a nosotros, mire a Damon con la esperanza de que supiera donde se encontraba pero su mirada me dijo que si se había dado cuenta de que Elena no estaba, era en momentos con estos que sabía que una pequeña parte del Damon humano no estaba del todo perdido.

Pero ahora no era la hora de ridiculeces yo también trate de soltarme de la cuerda pero al segundo que me moví, a mis olfato llego el olor de la sangre de golpe entendí la chispa de desesperación y temor en los ojos de mi hermano….era la sangre de Elena.

Solo me basto ver eso para ponerme histérico ¿Qué le había pasado?, escanee el lugar por cuarta o quinta vez sin dejar de tratar de soltarme pero era difícil, la verbena nos tenia debilitados y aunque fueran solo cuerdas comunes no podríamos con ellas más aun siendo estas echa de hierro solido, lo único que logre es levantar a Bonnie y Jeremy con tanto jaleo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Jeremy medio atontado supongo por el golpe, estaba a punto de responderle pero una voz me interrumpió.

-Por fin despiertan pensé que cumpliría otro siglo mas antes de que despertaran

De entre las sombras salió Diana quien camino hasta ponerse frente a nosotros, su presencia imponía miedo más cuando sabía que estaba enojada por que la traicionáramos pero ya no importaba si me clavaba una estaca, con tal de que me dijera donde estaba Elena aunque en realidad no quisiera saber la respuesta, porque si por culpa de desafiarla algo le hubiese pasado a Elena …yo jamás me lo perdonaría.

-¿dónde esta Elena? RESPONDE- necesitaba desperadamente saber que esta bien.

-¿Elena? Ohhh no esta con ustedes, entonces ¿dónde estara? – me dice a broma, cada vez me desesperaba; la verdad no se como lo hice pero logre romper las cuerdas e ir contra ella junto a Damon aunque tan debilitados como estabamos no hubo forma de siquiera rozarla- OMG los nenes se enojaron ¿qué tal Katherine debo decirles que paso con Elenita o los dejo asi?

-Dejemoles asi por unos minutos mas- a pesar de estarse muriendo, Katherine siempre seria una perra que le encantaba vernos sufrir.

Pasaron horas o segundos la verdad es que para mi fueron eternos, no saber q habia pasado con Elena me estaba volviendo loco, con solo imaginar que estuviera muerta o herida se me desgarraba lo que un dia fue mi corazon; no se cuantas veces suplique y me humille frente a Diana porque me dijiera si no le habia hecho daño pero jamas solto ni una sola palabra; cuando ya me rendi dejando de suplicar y cayendo al piso derrotado es que por fin hablo…

-Bien ya te callaste; ahora ustedes haran un trato conmigo- nos dice caminando hacia nosotros con total tranquilidad- no se atreveran otra vez a desafiarme o les ira muy mal y ese no es mi objetivo; yo a cambio no hare nada contra ustedes ¿entendido?

Nadie respondio mis pensamientos estaban lejos de alli solo pensaba en Elena.

-Ya quiten esa cara- desapareciendo para aparecer con Elena a los segundos; de nuevo pude respirar al verla sana y salva- Escuchenme bien esta vez fue solo una bromita de parte mia pero la proxima vez no solo la matare a ella sino a todos.

Solto a Elena que vino corriendo hacia donde yo estaba para ayudarme a sentarme, el sentirla en misbrazos fue la mejor dicha que pude sentir pero mi mirada se distrajo cuando la vi irse para regresar con dos bolsas de sangre que lanzo hacia Katherine.

-Espero que haga que no te veas tan asquerosa, por el momento no podre sacarte, algo me dice que la bruja esta no esta en condiciones ni para un hechizo idiota.

Katherine no respondio solo bebia de la bolsa mientras poco a poco volvia a recuperarse; cuando hubo acabado se dirigio hacia Diana.

-No me importa si esta en condiciones o no, sacame de aquí ¡AHORA!

-No estas en posicion de decirme nada; y acuerdate de algo solo te ayudo por que me ayudaste pero si por mi fuera- se volteo para irse- Te pudririas hay.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Se que es corto y que me tarde pero espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen un Reviews si es asi**

**Y falta mucho que ver de Diana por eso sigan leyendo**

**Besos**


	3. Chapter 3

_Katherine no respondió solo bebía de la bolsa mientras poco a poco volvía a recuperarse; cuando hubo acabado se dirigió hacia Diana._

_-No me importa si esta en condiciones o no, sácame de aquí ¡AHORA!_

_-No estas en posición de decirme nada; y acuérdate de algo solo te ayudo por que me ayudaste pero si por mi fuera- se volteo para irse- Te pudrirías hay._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Damon POV**

Todo lo que paso fue terrorífico nunca sentí tanto temor, preocupación y tantas cosas juntas; ella era nuestra enemiga pero a diferencia de otros ella tenia un aura que me indicaba lo poderosa que era, no podíamos vencerla sin terminar mal parados nosotros aunque ya habíamos enfrentados a otros igual de poderosos, algo en ella era diferente, eso ya nos lo mostró jugando con nosotros demostrándonos porque no teníamos que desafiarla. Le tenia miedo lo admitía pero aunque sonara retorcido había algo en ella que me atraía. Todos estos pensamientos se fueron de mi cabeza, cuando me vi de nuevo en la sala, al parecer había llegado de forma mecánica; todos estábamos en mundos diferentes ni Bonnie, ni Jeremy y mucho menos los tortolitos decían algo…solo pensaban.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos en ese estado de reflexión solo reaccione cuando los sentir hablar.

-…..no podemos matarla- decía Jeremy, esto de verdad que me sorprendió solo pensar matarla sabia lo que pasaría; ella se llevaría a alguno de nosotros con ella; fue eso lo que me hizo reaccionar y saltar de mi puesto.

-Si la matamos nos condenamos a nosotros mismos, tenemos que evitar que libere a Katherine pero sin ponerla en nuestra contra.

La sala quedo en silencio sabíamos que lo que decía era cierto; pensábamos ¿cómo tenerla a nuestro favor cuando ella ya estaba en contra? ¿qué pasaría si liberaba a Katherine? ¿Cómo nos hacíamos cargo de ella y pensábamos como matar a Klaus? Elijah era un caso aparte pronto me encargaría de el.

-Ahh que lindo, la familia reunida ¿por qué no me avisaron? Con gusto traigo galletas.

Volteo a ver hacia donde se escucha esa voz tan conocida, parada justo en la entrada estaba Diana mirándonos esto solo duro unos segundos porque luego se movió hacia donde estaban unos libros de lo poco que habíamos averiguado de Klaus; eso nos puso a todos alertas.

-Esto es pura charlateria- decía mientras Leia un libro y paseaba por el salón- Klaus bla bla..de aquí no sacaran nada además de puras leyendas y cuentos.

Lanzo los libros hacia una esquina.

-Bueno que cuentan-no respondimos solo la evaluábamos- ¡Relájense! Pasare un buen rato con ustedes mientras termino de hacer mi labor y no quiero que me sientan como enemiga, no lo soy solo hare esto y me iré no impediré nada. OK?

-¿Qué sabes de Klaus?- nose de donde Elena saca tanta confianza hasta parecía que le caía bien.

-Pues tantos años me han dado cierta información- estaba a punto de perdí esa información cuando añadió- como que me explique mal anteriormente aunque no me meteré en su camino eso no significa que los ayudare. Solo estoy aquí hablando con ustedes porque su brujita me tiene que ayudar a….

-¡eso no pasara! – la corta Bonnie quien se sobresalto al oír eso la entendía pero cometió un error; la expresión en la cara de Diana no mostraba ni signos de la amabilidad que tenia hace rato.

-¿Estas segura?- mirando a Bonnie su cara se había desfigurado y mostraba la misma muerte reflejado en sus ojos, esto nos hizo retroceder a todos pero a pesar de la cara que hubiese tenido anteriormente la que estoy segura que mas nos dio un mal presentimiento fue la que vino a continuación; su cara cambio radicalmente a una con sonrisa dulce y mirada brillante.- recupera fuerza se que en unos días me querrás ofrecer tu ayuda voluntariamente.

Luego de decir esto _desapareció._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Habían pasado días sin saber de ella, no podíamos percibirla la verdad era como si nunca hubiese venido; teníamos la esperanza de que se hubiese ido pero solo era eso _esperanza_ sabíamos que era tonto hasta pensar eso, ella volvería con algo bajo la manga de esto estábamos seguros pero yo estaba seguro que ella no solo pensaba que iba a hacer, ella nos tenia vigilados estaba conociendo cada movimiento, algunas veces había sentido sus ojos puestos en mi pero nunca pude ubicarla.

Todo estaba tieso no sabia que hacer, de un lado me intrigaba Diana pero lo que principalmente me agobiaba era Elena ¿cómo podía salvarla cuando ella misma se ponía en riego? Ya sabia como deshacerme de Elijah gracias al padre de Elena pero ella parecía reacia a eliminarlo confiando en el trato absurdo que tenia con el por eso además de formular un plan para invitar a Elijah a una comida "amigable" también tenia que velar por la seguridad de Elena.

Unas horas después ya todo estaba en marcha, tenia a Elijah donde lo quería ya solo me tocaba eliminarlo solo me detuvo el timbre de la puerta por lo que regrese a donde estaba anteriormente escondiendo la daga. Veo como Jenna se dirige hacia ella y la abre no pude ver quien era solo la reconocí cuando hablo.

-Buenas ¿Esta Damon?- ¿que hacia Diana aquí? trate de llegar rápidamente a la puerta antes de que Jenna cometiera un error pero no me dio el tiempo suficiente

-Claro esta en la sala. Pasa- esas palabras me dejaron sin saber que hacer, Elena no podría seguir en esta casa.

En unos minutos la vi caminar hacia mi o eso parecía pues solo miraba a atrás mío, la vi pasar a mi lado y mirar fijamente a Elijah quien también se encontraba mirándola. Todos en la sala estaban en silencio hasta que Diana hablo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Elijah ¿cómo te encuentras?

-¡Diana! Esto si es una sorpresa ¿cuándo has llegado?- Se les notaba a ambos que algo escondían, ellos se conocía y en definitiva esto no podía mejorar solo faltaba que fuera aliados para que estuviéramos completamente jodidos.

-Solo hace unos días, me encuentro de vacaciones y que mejor que ir a donde se encuentran personas inolvidables- esto ultimo me causo intriga pues algo había pasado aquí entre ellos dos había mas cosas de lo que se veía a simple vista, sus miradas solo se deseaban lo peor.

-Oh querida quizás así podamos arreglar conflictos pasados- decía Elijah que ya estaba frente a Diana con cara serena y una sonrisa amable; esto solo duro hasta que al fin Jenna decidió ir a ver algo en la cocina pues al momento su cara se volvió hostil y parecía que estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Diana al igual que ella.

-Claro que lo arreglaremos cuando te encuentres muerto todos los asuntos estarán perfectamente resueltos y podré irme en completa paz.

Paso un rato en el que Alaric y yo esperábamos que uno de los dos hiciera un movimiento pero nada pasaba solo se miraban hasta que Elijah volvió a la normalidad y con voz fuerte exclamo.

-¡Jenna!-al minuto apareció ella completamente ignorante a lo que había casi pasado en su casa- Me hubiese encantado comer pero acaba de surgir un asunto y me debo marchar.

-Oh que mal pero no importa espero lo arregles- regalándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida por este.

Al rato ya no se encontraba en la sala y Diana estuvo a punto de seguirlo si Jenna no la hubiese interrumpido, invitándola a comer no quedándole otra opción que quedarse para no verse maleducada y romper su mascara falsa de cordialidad; cuando otra vez nos quedamos los tres solos fue que no pude evitar agarrarle del cuello por interrumpir la que seria la muerte de Elijah.

-Estaba a punto de matarlo y ¡maldita sea lo tuviste que arruinar!

-Tranquilízate idiota- soltándose de mi agarre fácilmente- lo que hubieses echo es provocar tu propia muerte.

-Claro que no- ella que pensaba que era tan tonto como para atacarlo de nuevo sin un plan, iba a contradecirla pero Alaric se acerco a mi y me dijo que Elena hace algunos minutos lo había llamado explicándole que si un vampiro la usaba la daga también moriría, por lo cual me tuve que tragar mis palabras y ver como a Diana se le instalaba una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Luego de esto no paso nada relevante por unos días, el pueblo esta en completa paz como si nunca fuera pasado nada. Esto nos inquieto a todos tratábamos de predecir lo que vendría pero ninguno era adivino aunque Bonnie podría pretenderlo; en un punto pensé que Diana y Elijah habían tenido una pelea destruyéndose mutuamente pero sabia que era imposible. Algunas horas después descarte completamente esa opción viendo aparecer a Elijah completamente normal a pedir una bebida sentándose a unos cuantos asientos del mío; su aparición me llevo a la conclusión de que quizás Diana había muerto y eso por una extraña razón me hizo sentir con una vacío en mi, el cual descarte rápidamente; esa duda también fue disipada cuando visite de nuevo a Katherine para reclamarle su mentira y la vi totalmente normal, lo que significaba que recientemente tomo sangre.

-¡DAMON!-grito exagerando su expresión de sorprendida para luego sonreír burlonamente-¿a que se debe tu visita querido Damon? Me siento intrigada por saber la razón aunque tengo una vaga idea.

Ella se había ganado a pulso mi completo odio.

-Tu sabias que me mataría-en cada palabra se destilaba mas odio hacia esa persona que alguna vez ame tanto.

-Deseo sobre todas las cosas salir de aquí y no me importa a quien me lleve en el camino- estaba a punto de botar mas veneno de mi boca pero alguien se me adelanto.

-Que raro tu Katherine, nunca dudas en poner tus prioridades en orden ¿verdad?

-Una vez dude querida- le dijo a Diana eso si me sorprendió eso parecía un intercambio que si sabia escuchar podría saber porque Diana ayuda a Katherine- no lo dudes los años pasan pero ese recuerdo sigue en m mente y no dudo que en el tuyo también.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente Katherine sino no me encontrara aquí pero cambiando de tema ¡toma!- lanzándole una bolsa de sangre- para cuando te de sed.

Después de esto se dispuso a irse aunque yo me fui atrás de ella pensando que si descubría en que la pudo ayudar Katherine tuviésemos mas posibilidades de tenerla a nuestro favor; ella simplemente caminaba por el bosque lo que era completamente extraño hasta que en un momento se detuvo y vio en mi dirección.

-Puedes salir- solo di unos cuantos paso para que me vislumbrara pero no me acerque del todo- ¿Qué es lo que te interesa tanto para que me sigas?

-¿Por qué ayudas a Katherine?

-Ya lo he dicho… ella hizo hace un tiempo algo por mi- la mire para que continuara pero no lo hizo por lo cual insistí.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Salvo mi vida.

Eso si no me lo esperaba, ella se veía tan invencible ¿cómo Katherine la salvo? ¿por qué la salvo? ¿quién quería matarla? Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente a tiempo record pero ella no daba señales de quererme contar pero de igual manera seguí insistiendo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Esta bien te cuento fue antes de ustedes conocerla, era una época muy relajada y yo andaba explorando el mundo pero en mi camino sin querer me tropecé con Elijah que sin dudas esa época le acentuaba su belleza, bueno como te contaba ese tropiezo fue la causa de que se generara una rivalidad entre el y yo; ambos éramos increíblemente poderosos pero muy orgullosos y según el ese era su territorio por lo cual yo debía retirarme pero no me fui quizás hay cometí unos de mis mas grandes errores aunque no me arrepiento…..

_Flash Back_

_Este tonto pueblo no me atraía para nada era bonito sin lugar a dudas pero las personas que lo habitaban eran tan insípidas por lo que le quitaba atractivo, lo único que me mantenía en este pueblo era mi querido amigo- nótese el sarcasmo- encontrármelo "casualmente" en el pueblo me causaba una profunda satisfacción; lastima que todo se descontrolo y la diversión se acabo poco después cuando tanto el como otros aliados de el decidieron atacarme._

_Di una buena pelea acabando con algunos pero terminando perdiendo y siendo prisionera de ellos pues Elijah no le había agradado mi jueguito, me torturo por días recibía estacas en casi todo mi cuerpo pero sin que fuera letal para mi, la verbena me mantenía débil pero no me producía casi dolor por el tiempo en que la había bebido continuamente hasta hacerme inmune._

_Luche miles de veces para salir de ahí, caso perdido una y otra vez pues me tenían vigilada día a día pero ese día todo se veía diferente; la cara de goce de Elijah me indicaba que hoy moriría no me extrañaba quizás hasta me alegraba un poco, estaba harta de ser su juguete justo cuando al fin mi tortura acabaría, pude sentir una presencia mas alrededor nuestro, trato de ubicarla sin verme sospechosa pues los tarados no la habían sentido; pude verla mas o menos era una humana la delataba su acelerado corazón algo en ella se me hacia meramente familiar como si ya hubiese visto su imagen pero no lograba saber de donde, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia trate de decirle que se fuera pero vio la estaca que rápidamente se dirigía a mi corazón y reacciono lanzando un grito exagerado y comenzando a correr dejándose ver. _

_Eso me extraño hasta que entendí que ella lo hizo con todo el propósito para que los hombres la siguieran, eso me dio tiempo a liberarme y correr hacia cualquier lado para encontrar un pobre humano que saciara mi sed. Me repuse de mis heridas días después, trate de buscar a esa humana pero nunca la volví a ver._

_Fin Flash Back_

-…..hasta unos años atrás que me busco.

Su historia de verdad que me había impresionado nunca pensé que Katherine haría algo como eso, me sentía alegre y por raro que parezca de Damon Salvatore estaba un poco optimista. Ella quizás nos ayudaba por su odio hacia Elijah.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Si les gusto el capi dejen un reviews**

**Si tienen algo que opinar dejen un reviews**

**Si tienen una duda dejen un reviews**

**Y si cometí un error dejen un reviews**

**Bueno cuídense =D**


End file.
